


Ainsi soit fait

by Voracity666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se battre, c'est bien. Surtout pour sauver des vies. Mais les bâtiments, vous y pensez ? SOS, Chevaliers Sans Temple Fixe ! Heureusement, les dieux sont miséricordieux -ou plutôt, Athéna leur tape sur le système- et ils leur offrent l'accès au Camp des Sangs Mêlés. "-Et puis, peut-être que vous allez vous trouver des apprentis, les gars." OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, celui de Saint Seiya à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> Il y a des risques de OOC, car je m'amuse pas mal avec les persos :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Je sais que les temples sont assez endommagés, mais on peut très bien camper dehors ou squatter les autres pendant les travaux, non ?

-Assez endommagés, hein ! Ricana Milo. Bonjour l'euphémisme, oui !

-La déesse souhaite en profiter pour refaire toute l'installation et ainsi ajouter un peu de confort à notre vie ascétique, répéta à nouveau Shion.

-Mais, mais !

-Oh ! Ferme-là une bonne fois pour toute, Aïolia, on a rien à ajouter, faudra te faire une raison !

-Parce que te coltiner des gamins en culottes courtes, ça te fait plaisir ?

-Pas plus que toi, mais je fais avec !

-Et puis, peut-être que vous allez vous trouver des apprentis, les gars, fit la voix douce de Mü.

-Ah non ! Parle pas de malheur, Mü, s'il-te plaît !

-Ça vous ferait autant de bien à l'un qu'à l'autre, j'ai l'impression, soupira Camus en leur passant devant.

-Camus ! C'est pas gentil !

-Pauvre petit scorpion, ricana à son tour DeathMask.

-La ferme le crabe !

Avant que leur face à face ne dégénère, Dôhko leur asséna à tous deux un coup, sous le regard ennuyé de leurs collègues.

-Donc, préparez vos bagages, le portail sera ouvert samedi, à 11 heures 27, très précisément.

-Vous venez avec nous, Grand Pope ?

-Vous croyez qu'Athéna m'a laissé le choix, peut-être ?

Le ton utilisé suffisait pour saisir la pensée de leur supérieur. Mais il est vrai que...

-Ça va vraiment être génial ce séjour, râla encore Aïolia alors qu'ils descendaient jusqu'à leurs temples respectif.

-Oh ! Vois ça plutôt comme des vacances ! S'exclama Milo en le prenant par les épaules.

-On fout déjà presque rien en temps normal, et quand on fait ce pour quoi nous sommes là, on se fait démonter la gueule. Et bien, en plus.

-Le chaton n'a pas eu sa pâtée ? Grogna son voisin. Sans déc', Aïolia, hormis râler comme un vieux pépé, tu peux pas prendre ça du bon côté ?! Merde à la fin !

Et sur ces belles paroles, le chevalier du cancer accéléra le pas pour les laisser derrière lui et ainsi discuter avec Aphrodite.

-Il n'a pas tort, Aïolia, déclara Shura derrière eux. Cette décision provient de la déesse, elle a ses raisons, nous les ignorons, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Le lion grommela dans sa barbe sans apercevoir le regard peiné que lui lançait son aîné.

Tout au fond derrière eux, les jumeaux avançaient côte à côte, le nez vers le sol et conversant via leurs cosmos.

C'était une décision de la déesse. Qui était-ils donc pour souhaiter passer outre ? Ses servants et protecteurs, bien sûr.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Le couteau frappa le verre. Deux fois. Et le silence s'installa dans le réfectoire, tandis que les nymphes cessaient leur service.

-Merci. La colonie va devoir héberger une quinzaine de personnes vers la fin de la semaine.

Quelques chuchotis s'élevèrent, preuve que la curiosité était ferrée.

-Comme la demande est d'Athéna, la logique serait de laisser au bungalow correspondant la gérance de cette arrivée, malheureusement... Comment dire ?

-Ce ne sont pas des demi-dieux, grogna Mr D. à ses côtés, jouant avec son couteau. Ce sont les défenseurs d'Athéna, mais ils restent mortels.

-Ou presque, sourit malicieusement Chiron.

Son voisin le fusilla du regard avant de lâcher forces grognements.

-Et donc, après avoir demandé la permission aux nombreux dieux possédant un bungalow dans la colonie, il fut décidé qu'ils seraient dispersés un peu partout, en fonction des possibilités... Oui, Percy ?

-Pourquoi ne pas plutôt les placer dans un bungalow vide, ou bien dans le mien ? Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait foule...

-Eh bien, toussota le centaure, il y a quelques... différents avec certains dieux, et le bungalow de Héra est scellé. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Les nymphes poursuivirent leur service et bientôt les offrandes furent données.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Salut Shura, tu viens récupérer ton armure ?

-Oui.

-La voici. Elle est quasiment achevée, je ne pense pas rester longtemps encore dessus.

-Bien, merci.

-Au moins, nous n'aurons pas à parader en armure, fit remarquer Aïoros.

-C'est sûr, étant donné que certaines ont été à la limite de la vaporisation pure et simple...

-T'aurais pas renforcé leurs protections, aussi...

-Tss

Mü avait demandé à chacun de récupérer son caisson avec leurs armures (ou tas de gravats, pour certains), car il comptait bien terminer de les réparer, mais n'allait pas non plus transporter les onze caissons à lui tout seul, pouvoirs psychiques ou non !

-Kiki va venir avec toi ?

-Oui, il doit poursuivre son apprentissage, il s'approche de l'âge où il pourra réclamer une armure, il serait temps que...

Laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspend, le Tibétain repartit dans son atelier pour en sortir le caisson du Scorpion et celui du Lion, Milo venant d'arriver, en grande conversation avec Aïolia qui semblait boudeur.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Quand doivent-ils arriver, Chiron ?

-Samedi, à 18 heures 27.

-Si tard ?

-Il y a sept heures de décalage entre Athènes et ici, soupira Annabeth.

-En effet, d'ailleurs, ils parlent grec entre eux, bien que je les pense capable de suivre une conversation en anglais.

-On fera passer le mot, promit Connor.

-Sinon, ne vous étonnez pas trop de leur apparence, ce sont des guerriers, après tout, sourit mystérieusement le centaure.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Kanon, tu as pris ton pyjama ?!

-Oui Saga.

-Et ta brosse à dents ?!

-Oui Saga.

-Et... Et...

-Oui Saga

-Et ta tête ?

-Alouette !

-Très spirituel, Kanon, grommela son aîné.

-Tu te fais de la bile pour rien, je suis grand maintenant, vérifie plutôt pour ta propre valise, te connaissant tu as oublié la moitié de tes affaires.

-Moi ? Pas du tout ! S'insurgea Saga.

-Ah oui ? Tu as ton pyjama ? Ta brosse à dents ? Ta brosse à cheveux ?

À ce dernier élément, Saga lâcha un glapissement et fonça dans sa chambre, suivit du rire moqueur de son jumeau.

-J'en étais sûr !

-LA FERME !

(ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -;

-Alors, nous partons samedi avant midi, arrivons avant dîner, réfléchissait le Grand Pope à voix haute, on y reste… oh, un bon mois au moins.

Le nez fourré dans son armoire, Shion remplissait ses malles avec attention, conscient de la durée qu'aura le séjour en terre américaine.

C'est vrai que ce relâchement dans ses fonctions est aussi rare qu'il est précieux, particulièrement lors de la reprise, après plus d'une quinzaine d'années passées aux Enfers.

Mais il y avait plus crucial pour le moment.

-J'emporte un maillot de bain ou pas ?

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Donc, le portail qui les mènera ici s'ouvrira devant la maison blanche, où vous les attendrez avec moi. Je ne sais pas si Mr D. sera là ou non, c'est encore à réfléchir.

Les conseillers l'écoutaient silencieusement, concentrés sur les propos de Chiron. L'arrivée de ces mortels dans leur seul lieu sécurisé les laissait assez dubitatif, mais ils n'avaient rien à redire, les ordres venaient de la déesse Athéna elle-même, alors...

-Il faudra les répartir selon leurs spécificités, et le conseiller correspondant devra faire visiter le bungalow en lui expliquant les règles de vie de la colonie.

-Ouais, un peu comme pour les nouveaux, fit remarquer un fils d'Hécate en roulant des yeux.

-Exactement. Rappelez-vous juste qu'ils n'ont aucune ascendance divine, mais qu'ils ont appris à se battre depuis l'âge de trois ans.

L'information sembla secouer les adolescents qui ne purent cacher leur étonnement.

-Ils ont la vingtaine et plus, hormis l'apprenti qui accompagnera son maître.

Chiron avait dit ça en regardant les plus turbulents des demi-dieux qui avaient sûrement déjà pensé à un bizutage quelconque. Ils piquèrent du nez ou prirent un air dégagé.

-Sinon, le dîner sera servi peu après, et ils mangeront à la table de leurs bungalows. Je ne sais pas grands choses sur eux, en dehors du fait que ce sont des hommes de nationalités différentes.

-Quelles nationalités ?

-Vous verrez bien.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Tout le monde est là ?

-Mü est en train de courir derrière Kiki, et Kanon est allé chercher Shaka.

-Kanon ? Shaka ? Répéta Saga assez surpris.

-C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, fit Milo, j'étais assez occupé comme ça à sortir le chaton du lit.

Ledit chaton semblait bouder dans son coin, un sac à ses pieds et son caisson dessous.

-Sinon, vous avez pris tout ce que vous vouliez ? Chacun a son caisson ?

-Oui Grand Pope.

-Attendez-nous ! S'exclama Kanon qui grimpait les marches quatre par quatre, Shaka le suivant.

Mü et son disciple apparurent en même temps et le portail commença à apparaître.

-On y va par temple, je vous rappelle, et chacun son tour. Mü, ne lâches pas Kiki de la main, on ne sait jamais. Je passerai le premier, les prévint leur supérieur.

-Mais, Grand Pope...!

-J'ai dit !

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Le portail se dessinait dans l'air et commençait à s'illuminer.

-C'est marrant, ça ressemble à un Iris-mail géant, se risqua Connor en glissant un regard en la direction du fils de la déesse.

-C'est un peu la même fonction.

-Ah, ça bouge !

Une silhouette obscurcissait le rectangle coloré, et bientôt une jambe en sortit, suivit du corps la possédant.

-Bienvenue à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés, le salua Chiron.

-Je vous en remercie ainsi que pour votre hospitalité.

Remarquant les regards fixes sur sa personne, Shion ôta son casque, ainsi que son masque de Pope en soupirant d'aise.

-J'avais oublié combien ce machin pouvait peser lourd, soupira-t-il d'aise en passant une main dans ses mèches vertes.

Il déposa les deux signes de son pouvoir sur sa vieille malle et observa le portail en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? Un tournoi de foot ?!

À ces mots, la couleur se brouilla à nouveau et deux silhouettes apparurent à leurs tours.

-Toutes mes excuses maître, mais Kiki a trouvé très drôle de faire semblant d'avoir oublié ses affaires.

-Ce n'est rien, Mü, ce n'est pas comme si ce transport était limité en temps. Heureusement, une fois les Gémeaux passés, notre souci majeur sera minimisé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux parme acquiesça et resserra sa prise sur la nuque de son élève qui boudait.

Les chevaliers passèrent ensuite bien plus vite, particulièrement DeathMask qui tomba à terre suite à un malencontreux bagage qui traînait à l'arrivée.

À peine Aphrodite passé, que le portail disparut en un petit "plop !" et que les présentations purent commencer, ainsi que la répartition.

-Je suis un peu le guérisseur du Sanctuaire, sinon je répare les armures, soupira Mü en lorgnant les caissons dorés sagement aux pieds de leurs propriétaires.

-C'est pareil pour votre apprenti ?

-Kiki ? Non, et je pense qu'il sera satisfait de ne pas se trouver sous le même toit que son casse-pied de maître.

-D'accord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis décidé à mettre quelques couples (on ne se change pas), les devinerez-vous ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Donc, vous serez ainsi réparti, déclara Chiron (Est-il utile de préciser la surprise d'Aïoros face au centaure ?). Mü et Aldébaran dans le bungalow d'Héphaïstos ; Saga et Kanon chez Dionysos ; DeathMask et Milo chez Arès ; Aïolia chez Iris ; Shaka chez Hypnos ; Dôhko chez Thémis ; Aïoros chez Apollon ; Shura et Camus chez Athéna, et pour finir, Aphrodite chez Déméter. Kiki ira avec les Hermès, et le Grand Pope dans la grande maison. Plus d'objection ?

Il faut dire que ce ne fut pas de tout repos. À l'initiale, lorsque Chiron avait entendu parler du passé de marina de Kanon, il avait tenté de le placer dans le bungalow de Poséidon, ce qui occasionna un tollé général, comme quoi Kanon était avec eux et puis voilà, na. Le placement d'Aphrodite fut une autre paire de manche. Son nom, ses habitudes, son apparence, le destinait au bungalow de la déesse de l'amour. Mais son signe plutôt pour celui de la mer. Résultat, Aphrodite décida de faire honneur à ses roses. Pour Shaka, c'était encore autre chose, mais lorsque ses collègues lui firent remarquer qu'il ne risquait pas d'être gêné par ces compagnons de dortoirs, et que l'inverse serait tout aussi vrai, il ravala sa rancœur et se contenta d'attendre la conclusion. Et Saga. Saga dont la culture le destinait à rejoindre Annabeth, se vit refuser ce droit car le Grand Pope estimait qu'il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer, et proposa plutôt Arès, avec un sourire narquois. Heureusement, son lien avec son frère permit une autre combinaison.

Finalement, ça tenait plutôt de la logique cette dispersion. Le réparateur d'armure chez les forgerons du camp, Musclor avec lui pour aider -il n'y avait pas que les armures d'or qui avaient soufferts-, les jumeaux cohabiteront avec un jumeau séparé et dont le père avait donné naissance à des jumeaux célèbres, les deux assassins chez Arès, le fan de méditation avec les endormis, la balance avec la justice, le sagittaire chez les archers, celui dont la dévotion en sa déesse n'était plus à démontrer et le cerveau du Sanctuaire chez Athéna, déesse du savoir, et le jardinier chez Déméter. Le facétieux petit lutin avec ses congénères -d'ailleurs les regards peu rassurés que lui lancèrent certains conseillers n'étaient pas trompeurs- et leur supérieur dans la maison principale. Tout était parfait, donc.

Les plus chanceux étaient les Gémeaux qui n'étaient pas séparés. Pour Milo et DeathMask, il n'était pas aisé de deviner si ils étaient bénis ou bien maudits de se retrouver sous le même toit. Mü et Aldébaran s'appréciaient suffisamment pour y trouver avantage, et ce n'allait pas être Shura qui allait déranger Camus. Ça non.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-T'as vu les nouveaux ?

C'était la nouvelle phrase à la mode, pourrait-on croire, tellement fut-elle répétée à travers la colonie, et encore plus à la table des Aphrodite, bien que chez les Éros, c'était tout aussi bruyant.

Et les regards ne décollaient pas des concernés qui cherchaient à se faire oublier, même les plus égocentriques. Enfin, Aphrodite semblait en donner l'air.

-Saga ? Tu peux me passer le plat à ta gauche ? Répéta pour la troisième fois Kanon.

Il cachait un sourire moqueur derrière son poing alors que son jumeau semblait sortir d'une transe, secouant la tête et plissant fortement les paupières.

-Pardon ? Le plat ? Tout de suite, oui, marmonna-t-il.

Mais il fallait bien plus qu'un plat de pie pour faire cesser le sourire narquois de son double.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kanon ?

Saga rendait les armes sans chercher à discuter, c'était plutôt rare, çà... Quel dommage de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Moi ? Reprit son frère avec innocence. Absolument rien. Par contre, toi, c'est une autre histoire. Combien de temps vas-tu encore lui baver dessus sans oser croiser son regard ?

-Oh ferme-la, tu veux ?

-Nan, pas envie, je m'amuse trop !

Mais laissons là fulminer ce chevalier, et allons plutôt nous intéresser à celui du Verseau qui écoutait Annabeth lui parler en long et en large de son projet d'architecture. La mention de Dédale semblait l'avoir solidement harponné, trop en tout cas pour que Shura ait une chance d'approche. Une autre fois, peut-être ? Et puis, il y avait ce regard insistant provenant de ce qu'il avait compris comme la table des Hermès. Puisse-t-il se retourner un milliard de fois que jamais il n'arrivait à capter les yeux de cette personne. À croire qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées !

Grommelant, il mâchonna pensivement le contenu de son assiette, alternant son regard entre Camus et l'endroit approximatif d'où se trouvait celui (ou celle ?) qui le fixait. Bon, il regardait un peu aussi en direction de ses camarades, mais il n'y avait là rien de bien passionnant. Enfin, tout était dans le relatif... Voir Milo et DeathMask s'entendre comme larron en foire entre eux et avec les Arès avait quelque chose d'apeurant. Surtout lorsqu'on remarque qu'ils discutaient des différentes manières de tuer sans ou avec douleur.

Et on était au moment du repas.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Et qu'avez-vous l'habitude de faire après le dîner ? S'enquérait Aïoros.

-Eh bien ce soir, c'est feu de camp, mais ce n'est pas à chaque fois non plus.

-Ah... Et c'est quoi un feu de camp ?

C'est ça le problème lorsque vous avez été tué à vos quatorze ans et que vous avez passé treize ans dans les Enfers, mais surtout lorsque vous avez passé toute votre vie complètement coupé du monde. Au Sanctuaire, quoi.

Il découvrait le monde. Tout à fait. Un enfant dans un monde d'adultes.

Sa séparation d'avec son frère lui permettra au moins de se reconstruire correctement. Oh ! Il comprenait Aïolia, évidemment. Cette envie de revenir à leur relation d'avant, deux frères s'aimant, mais il était resté à ses quatorze ans, lui. Il ne pouvait pas suivre le rythme qu'on lui imposait.

Le corps ne suivait pas l'esprit, l'esprit ne suivait plus le corps. Il allait devoir tout réapprendre. Vivre, communiquer, se comporter... Tel un enfant en bas-âge. Et bien malgré lui, ça le révoltait d'être aussi faible.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

En tout cas, un feu de camp, c'est chouette ! Du moins, un feu de camp de demi-dieux.

La bouche béante, Aïoros n'était pas le seul à fixer avec émerveillement (ou crainte) les splendides flammes. Elles montaient suffisamment haut pour donner l'impression qu'elles léchaient le ciel, comme un enfant dégusterait sa sucette.

Les demi-dieux souriaient de cette réaction. Que leurs comportements étaient étranges ! Aussi aguerris qu'un vieux loup de mer, ils semblaient de vrais enfants face aux joies les plus simples. Mais les plus lucides de ces adolescents se demandaient d'où pouvait venir une telle différence. Quelle était leur vie ? Leur quotidien ?

Les larmes et le sang. Le sable et la terre.  
La mort.

Quand vous avez passé les longues années de votre enfance et insouciance à apprendre les diverses manières de comment tuer un homme avec ou sans douleur, avec ou sans bruit, on ne peut pas vraiment espérer connaître les joies simples de la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais la fin est pas très jouasse ^^" Désolée !


End file.
